Experiments Among Titans
by itscometothis
Summary: ADULT ONLY. This story revolves the titans in various barely related vignettes about their relationships. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**If the fetishes involved are not your thing, leave a suggestion.**

Two months. It's been two damn months and he still couldn't tell her.

Robin and Starfire have been official for two whole months without experimenting any further than making out. Not that they were bad at that, it was quite thrilling for both actually, but Robin felt he needed more. he needed to sate the desire he had from the very beginning. He needed to get off.

 _Just knock. Talk to her. She probably doesn't even know how Earth-dating works._ Robin thought nervously, though keeping his usual calm, collected look. He raised his hand and gave two thick knocks on the hard metal door. Half a second later, it _whooshed_ open, and Star was standing there, smiling bright as ever.

"Hello boyfriend-Robin!" She gushed, hugging him quickly.

"Hey Star… you think we could talk for a second?"

"Oh yes, come in!"

She brought Robin in by his hand and they both sat down on the edge of Star's bed. The room had an excellent view of the bay, and the slowly lowering sun cast a bright, colorful light and long, deep shadows all around her well-decorated room.

"We've been together for a while now…"  
"Yes and it has been so well! I love these Earth rituals!"  
"Y-yeah, well, there's more to it than just… what we've been doing."  
Starfire beamed excitedly, "Yes! Are we going to perform the galnak rituals now?"  
"I'm almost afraid to ask."  
"The Galnak, on Tamaran, is where two clorpfals finally join together to produce an offspring, is it not the same on Earth?"

Robin's face reddened a bit, "We're a bit young for that right now… on Earth, we move up to that sort of thing by experimenting with each other… we call it sex and there's actually a lot more than just reproduction."  
Starfire looked curiously, "If I must wait, I suppose that's fine… can you show me some of this 'sex'?"

 _Just like some terribly written porno_ , Robin thought as he leaned in to kiss her, _but hey, who cares about the setup, right?_

Once their lips locked, Robin did something new. He set his hands on Starfire's back, one slipping under her top, and the other going to the back of the metal piece around her neck. He unclipped it, and pulled it away. Underneath, Star's purple top appeared like a sports bra.

"Can you take this off?"

Starfire opened her eyes and complied without a moment of hesitation. Robin moved in closer, intertwining their legs to he could bend down and lick one of her nipples, the other hand going around to fondle her breast. Soft, squishy and warm in his hand, he thumbed at her nipple.

"Ahh… Robin… it feels so… nice."

He smiled back up at her, kissing back up her neck and to her mouth.

"Now the boots."

Robin's heart raced, he could feel his cock throbbing in his pants, barely obscured by the tight fabric.

"What's this?" Star asked, reaching down and slowly stroking his member. Her soft fingers lightly grabbed and moved along his throbbing length.

"My cock… it's what we use for reproduction and touching it like that makes me… feel good as well."

"I like your cock, Robin." She smiled simply, staring and stroking.

"Please Star, the boots."

"Do you need them for reproduction as well?"

"Not quite. I… have something called a fetish. It would feel good for me to do certain things with your legs and with your feet."

"Feet?"

"On Earth, we sometimes use our hands, feet, mouths, butts, so on to make others feel good, and I've always wanted to feel good from your feet, Star."

She nodded and stood up in front of him, breasts bouncing slightly as she moved. Robin sat and watched as she bent over, unzipping each long purple boot and slowly stepping out of them.

Robin reached out and felt her right thigh, the soft skin he'd rarely seen felt so smooth. He wanted to fuck her thighs right away, but had to restrain himself, save himself. He got down on his knees in front of her, kissing down from her thigh, across her calf, on her ankle, and the top of her foot before sitting back up, picking up her leg by her ankle.

"I love your feet Star, they're so hot…"

He brought her foot up to his face, lewdly licking her sole up to her toes before taking a couple into his mouth and sucking softly for just a moment. He pulled off and kissed along each one.

"R-robin! This feels so strange!"

"It feels good Star…"

She squirmed a bit as her boyfriend worshipped her foot, starting to feel something inside. She felt a warmth, the "hotness" Robin talked about. Star could feel her panties getting wetter with each passing minute.

After a while, Robin moved her back to the edge of the bed and stayed on the floor, moving on to her other foot. As Starfire watched, she again noticed his thick cock, throbbing against the fabric. She moved her foot to his inner thigh to stroke it, feeling the warmth under her sole as she slowly rubbed him.

"Ah.. star.. please don't stop…"

She took his cock between two of her toes and stroked it quicker, back and forth, loving the look on his face as her naked foot pleasured him.

After a while, he stopped and just let Starfire work, keeping her foot in his hand. Once he couldn't take it any more, he took her other foot in hand too.

"I need you to stroke it for real, Star, I need to cum on your feet."

Whatever that meant, she was into it.

Robin pulled his pants down, followed by his underwear, and his naked cock throbbed free, hard as stone. He put Star's soles around it, quickly thrusting between her soft, warm feet.

"I want it Robin."  
"What?"

"I want you to cum all over my feet. I want to lick your cum off and do it again. You can cum wherever you want for me, I just need whatever your cum is!"  
He thrusted quicker and quicker as she moved her feet up and down his cock as it started to throb more rapidly. He could feel himself getting close, and Star could feel something was coming. Robin was about to finish all over Starfire's gorgeous, soft feet.

One more thrust and that put him over the edge. He pulled her feet away and held them just under his cock as thick ropes shot out over her feet. She wiggled her toes as cum coated them, the tops of her feet, even her ankles.

"I love your feet, Star."

MEANWHILE

Another knock, this time on someone else's door. Raven's room was always locked, but BB and her have been seeing each other in some sort of relationship for a couple weeks now. They mostly kissed, felt each other up, and ended it when things got awkward or either got bored. Either way, BB had a key to her room at this point and came to see her whenever he got the feeling.

When he entered, she was facing away from him and meditating a foot off the ground. Her cape gathered on the floor, shifting as she floated.

"Hey Ray."

No answer, strange.

"Heeeeeyyyyy Raaaaveeeeeen."

BB approached and waved his hand in her face. No response. He leaned in and kissed her neck, thinking that would wake her, but again, no response.

"… this is an opportunity."

BB knew exactly what to do. He walked around to face her and reached for the hem of her leotard, pulling it back and snapping it to her chest, immediately breaking out in to laughter until he realized she still hadn't awakened.

He pulled the hem again, this time gazing at her bare, nearly flat chest. Her nipples were hard and he watched her pale chest moving in and out as she breathed. He pulled the hem down under her chest where it stayed, and started playing with her nipples. He squeezed them, twisted them softly between his fingers, even went in to nibble. Nothing from her.

 _Next level then,_ he thought, grinning devilishly as he pulled down his shorts and started stroking his cock. He was already half hard, but getting to jerk off in front of Raven had been a fantasy for a while, and he got all the way very quickly.

BB finally did what he'd been waiting for, pressing the tip of his cock to Raven's soft, cool lips, making her kiss it. Not even a twitch from her face. He reached out, pulling her chin down and sticking his dick in her warm mouth, slowly moving in and out.

"Holy shit.. Ray…" He groaned, making her suck his cock, her teeth barely even bothering him.

Thrust after thrust, going deeper into her throat. Lewd, wet, sloppy noises of BB shoving his cock down his girlfriend's throat.

The edge was coming quick, but he managed to hold out just a bit longer, savoring the moment. Only after speeding up his thrusts a little too much, BB finally burst. He jerked out of Raven's mouth, covering her face.

After he was spent, BB decided to to get out as soon as possible, hoping she doesn't look in a mirror any time soon.

 _Finally_.  
Once the door shut behind him, Raven opened her eyes and licked her lips clean.  
 _He took forever._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, had an idea for this chapter so I thought I should get to it. Don't worry about the cliffhanger, I'll get around to it. Keep leaving suggestions!

Laundry day was, by far, the least democratic job in the tower. More often then not, clothes were always stockpiled until nobody could take it anymore and someone ends up breaking down. As soon as you start putting your clothes in, the rest of the team dumps their combined heaps in as well for you to take care of. Beast Boy is usually the first to either break down or get shamed into washing his outfits, considering the animals tend to smell authentic.

This week, as with many others, he began the morning by shoveling heaps of uniforms into the industrial washer in the basement of the tower. Once he was through his stack, save for the whites (obviously), he started going through the team's. A few of Robin's masks, a couple hoodies from Cyborg, and then the juicy bits. Then there was Starfire's boots, he could smell them from across the room. Not being particularly into that degenerate kink, he tossed them in the washer while trying to carefully avoid touching some of Robin's… leftovers. Thankfully most seemed to be inside. BB finally got to Raven's pile, picking up a pair of her purple lacy panties and inspecting them for a moment, _I doubt she'll mind, we're dating after-_  
In the middle of his thought, arms still outstretched with the panties in the open, the door to the laundry room _swooshed_ open. Terra. The newest member of the team. _How could I forget?_ Beast Boy thought to himself as she entered with a relatively small basket of laundry.  
"Hey, this is where I'm supposed to drop this off, ri-"  
Purple. Lacy. Terra blushed, unable to finish her sentence, eyes locked on BB.  
"Uhh…"  
"Raven's?"  
"Uh huh."  
Terra continued walking over toward the washer and started putting shirts and shorts in.  
"I can do that… if you'd rather go…" BB offered as he approached, just trying to get alone again.  
"No, no! It's fine! i got it!" Terra assured despite him coming over and already starting to grab a handful, "R-really I'd rather do it myself!"  
That's when he felt it. Something sticky. BB lifted his hand, holding a black ankle sock with white goo in streaks along it.  
"Is this… Ro-"  
"Yes!" Terra shut Beast Boy's mouth before he could say anything else, "You don't tell Star, I don't tell Raven. Deal?"  
BB thought for a moment, holding the cumstained sock in his hand, "…can we do it too?"  
Terra stared for a moment, letting what he asked sink in. "Wait." She paused. "Is everyone here a fucking foot pervert?"  
"No, just the writer."  
"What-"  
"Footjob."  
"I mean…" Terra thought for a moment, "when?"  
"Now."  
"With… my feet?"  
Beast Boy nodded.  
"Finish putting this in for me and I'll wait in my room, kay?"  
He smiled as Terra left, before turning into a squid and using his tentacles to quickly put the rest of the laundry away, following soon after the blonde girl.

Upon arriving at Terra's room, Beast Boy entered to see her in just a pair of black ankle socks, just like the ones she put in the wash, sitting in a chair in the center of the room.  
"Take a seat, BB." Terra ordered, gesturing in front of her on the floor.  
BB did as commanded, sitting on his knees about a foot away.  
Terra raised a sock-covered sole to his face, inches away, letting him gaze at it for a second before pressing it to his face. Terra moved her toes and let him get a good feel of her warm, soft, socked foot against his face. She slowly inched her second foot up his thigh, barely making him aware she was there. Soon, she felt his balls against her toes and started to play with them, kneading them softly, pushing her foot under and rubbing them on top. She could feel his cock starting to harden.  
Beast Boy soon began kissing Terra's sole before reaching up and pulling her foot down so he could take her toes into his mouth, sucking a couple at a time through the soft black sock. Terra soon pulled away.  
"Sorry BB, I'm a little ticklish with the oral stuff. I just like nice hard cocks between my feet." She giggled lewdly before dropping her foot down to join up next to the other and began moving up and down the length of his hard member, pinned against his stomach.  
Terra could already feel the precum dripping down Beast Boy's cock, knowing he wouldn't stand up to much of her ministrations.  
BB began grinding against her soles, feeling the soft fabric and expert toes gripping at the sides of his cock as he watched. Being jerked off by a pale blonde girl's expert feet, he was in heaven.  
Thrust after thrust got him closer, until Terra set a foot up on his chest to stop for a moment. She grinned as she pulled one of her socks down past the heel before bending over to put BB's cock inside. Now that she could feel the wet pre with her own bare toes, she jerked him off inside her sock with only one foot.  
 _Holy fuck… cant last much longer…_ BB thought to himself, trying to hold out, "T-terra…"  
"Hmmmm?"  
Beast Boy groaned, keeping himself contained, "Gonna blow… any second…"  
"Paint my toes, beastie."  
That was it, the edge. It was over. One final thrust between those soft, dextrous toes and BB's cock began spurting cum inside Terra's sock. First it just coated the inside, top of her foot and around the toes, then some welled up outside, slowly dripping down the sock, before BB pulled out and gave a couple white lines across her sole, finishing with a thrust and a few spurts on her other foot.  
Now that Terra's feet had been properly coated with cum, she removed the socks, used her finger to get the cum off her feet, and sent BB on his way.  
What he didn't realize is that while she was pushing him out the door, Terra replaced Raven's panties with her own cum-filled socks. Terra looked at her new prize in the light.  
Purple. Lacy.  
Terra sniffed them, right as her door _swooshed_ open.


End file.
